


Mission Status: Failed Successfully

by raendown



Series: Requested Works [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: After learning about this "Day of Fools" Madara sets out to prank Tobirama in his own unique way. His prank turns out a little too honest, Tobirama's response is far from expected, and at the end of it all he's not sure if he failed or succeeded but he does know he doesn't mind the results.





	Mission Status: Failed Successfully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



As loathe as he was to ever say it aloud, deep in the secret places of his mind where he kept his most private thoughts Madara had to admit that maybe Hashirama was on to something with this idea of sharing culture between the clans. He had thought the entire idea stupid at first and made absolutely no secret about his opinions. What benefit was there in knowing all the useless excuses for celebrating each of the allied clans had come up with? Yet now that they’d had their first meeting on the subject he found himself walking away from it almost giddy with a sort of excitement he couldn’t define.

Or wouldn’t. Defining the bubbly feeling in his chest would mean admitting certain things to himself that, until now, he had managed to successfully bury so deep he had almost convinced himself they weren’t even there. Fooling everyone else had been child’s play in comparison.

Tobirama didn’t look all that surprised to have Madara barge in to his office like he owned it. Cool and collected as always, the man didn’t even bother turning away from the scroll he was writing on. Upon being interrupted he merely hummed and pushed a stack of paper forward without looking and then went back to writing as though Madara wasn’t important enough to warrant a response.

“Your notes from the meeting and the budget analysis that I’m sure you’re here for. Now leave.”

“I think we should fuck.”

The brush slipped from Tobirama’s grasp, splashing ink in a half circle and ruining whatever he’d been working on. Rather than look angry he jerked his head up and stared at Madara with wide eyes. Armed with today’s date and his new knowledge of this supposed Day of Fools, Madara returned the stare with his favorite cocky expression, ready to back out as soon as he had satisfied himself with the best reactions possible.

“Would you…repeat that for me?” Tobirama asked slowly.

“I said that I think we should fuck.” Seeing his chance, Madara shut the office door behind himself and prowled across the room, confident in a way he wouldn’t be if there were other witnesses. “Come now, you must have seen the way I watch you. I see the way you watch me too. I’m tired of waiting to see which one of us will work themselves up to confess first.”

“Confess…?”

Stepping around the desk and leaning down in to the other man’s personal space, Madara smiled wickedly. “I think we both know that we want so much more than fucking but it’s a good place to start, wouldn’t you say?”

“You want–? Oh. Thank kami.”

“Wait, thank who now?”

“I mean, yes. You’re right. I, ah, I’m glad you said something first.” Tobirama rubbed at the back of his neck with embarrassment while Madara straightened to give him a bewildered look.

“What?”

This wasn’t going how he’d thought it would. He had expected dismissal, anger, disgust even. All of those he could deal with by laughing it off as the prank he’d intended it to be. Instead he had in front of him a sheepish Tobirama who kept trying and almost failing to meet his eyes with a relieved smile growing at the corners of his mouth. He even had the audacity to look happy! This wasn’t the plan!

“I said that I’m glad you spoke up first. Truth be told, I wasn’t sure you shared my, er, regard.”

“Wait, you like me!?”

Tobirama lifted one eyebrow. “You just said that you’d already noticed how I feel. Wasn’t that the whole reason you came in here?”

Stunned, Madara swayed on the spot and jerked both arms in various directions as he tried to reign in his shock at this turn of events. He hadn’t planned for this part so what the hell was he supposed to say?

“It was just! Well! It’s the Day of Fools!” he blurted.

“Oh. So you don’t actually–? I see. Well, you can leave now.” If he had been blushing before it was nothing compared to now. Tobirama’s entire face was rapidly turning a deep cherry red, a fetching look for him, mortification stamped across his features. Realizing the damage he’d done, Madara backpedaled as hard as he could.

“Wait! No! I didn’t mean it was _fake_!”

Tobirama glared. “You just said it was all a prank!”

“It was meant to be! I didn’t know you felt the same!” To be honest he hadn’t even been able to admit to himself that he felt that way, let alone detect signs of reciprocation. A day of pranks and simple trickery had seemed like the perfect opportunity to confess without any lasting consequences. Both of them were in the deep end and swimming through uncharted territory the second Tobirama failed to get angry.

Unfortunately his protests only seemed to further confuse the man and he was definitely getting angry now.

“You’ve got five seconds to remove yourself from my office or I will begin removing your body parts. We never speak of this again, Uchiha. I don’t appreciate this…this…whatever idiocy was going through your head when you came up with this stupid, cruel prank!” His hands balled in to fists atop his desk, one of them smearing in the still-wet ink from the scroll he’d been working on. Madara swallowed thickly and desperately backpedaled harder.

“Just listen! It wasn’t a prank!”

“I heard you say it was! Get out!”

“Use your ears right!” he shouted, frustrated that he wasn’t getting his point across.

With no other options left he took his own life in to his hands and lunged down to surprise Tobirama with a kiss, messy and a little off-center but hopefully enough to show what he was actually trying to say. Tobirama froze at his touch and Madara took that as permission to keep going. If it wasn’t permission then he was probably digging his own grave but damn was it worth it just to have this one quick taste.

A startled groan slipped out when he felt Tobirama tentatively kissing back. Hoping he wasn’t going to die for his impertinence – whether by vengeful hands or those of an overprotective older sibling – Madara dared to slide a little closer and cup the back of Tobirama’s neck to pull him in for a better angle. No death occurred. Instead he found fingers twisting in his wide collar as though to hold him in place and, really, he had very little problems with that, not when it was just what he wanted.

Or he thought that was what he wanted until he felt teeth sinking in to his bottom lip and a spike of heat shot right through him, turning his thoughts in a direction he hadn’t even dared to contemplate outside of a few suppressed wet dreams. Well, if that was how Tobirama wanted to play then he certainly wasn’t against it.

When he pulled away again to stand up Tobirama grunted at him like an irritated animal and Madara smiled even as he reinforced one leg with chakra to kick the man’s chair back from the desk. As soon as he had space to do so he was sliding that same leg over the very inviting lap before him and perching there with the same smug grin he’d been wearing earlier. He could feel the heartbeat under his hands quicken as he drew his palms down his new partner’s very tempting chest.

“Am I being clear now?” he asked. Tobirama swallowed twice before nodding without saying anything and Madara chuckled. “Good.”

Since he was conveniently closer now anyway, Madara leaned forward to capture those lips again and groaned appreciatively when he felt fingers burying themselves to tug on his hair. His own fingers busied themselves pulling at both of their clothing until he could shove one hand down his own pants and slide the other inside Tobirama’s, following the trail of hair he was only too happy to find, eager for the treasure buried at the end. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the prize he was looking for Tobirama seemed to exhale all the air in his lungs at once. Barely a few kisses and both of them were already hard as steel.

Eyes slipping closed and head falling back, Tobirama did nothing to stop him as Madara exposed both of them and shuffled forward until he could press their lengths together. His own eyes fluttered as he wrapped a hand around both of their cocks but he forced them to stay open so he could watch the first stroke, feel the body shuddering underneath him, bear witness to the blissful expression on his partner’s face.

Okay, he thought in the privacy of his mind, maybe there was a chance he had been wanting this for some time now. Maybe. The important thing was that he had his greatest desire literally in hand and there was absolutely no need for them to ever talk about any of this. Except for maybe to talk about the possibility of doing this again because they were absolutely going to do this again. Soon. Hopefully later that night after dinner, although he could be generous and put it off until tomorrow if needed.

Tobirama moaned and Madara’s thoughts derailed completely, hand speeding up and tongue darting out to brush against the one currently tracing his lower lip. No matter what lies he had fooled them both with before, he couldn’t deny that Tobirama was a pleasant weight in his hand now, a delectable friction against his cock every time one of them jerked their hips forward helplessly.

Passing his thumb over both their tips on the next upward stroke, Madara was just about to say something when his ears picked up the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside. Tobirama must have heard them too because he disengaged their kiss to snap his head to one side, eyes wide, pulse suddenly hammering in his throat. For a second they were both frozen until Madara resumed stroking them just to see Tobirama’s expression melt back in to pleasure. Something about the idea that someone could walk through that unlocked door at any moment sent fire to his blood and made this whole thing ten times hotter. He quickened the speed of his strokes and tightened his grip as the footsteps faded again, his other hand sliding down to draw circles around his partner’s nipples, unsure if he was chasing his own end or Tobirama’s.

Not that it mattered since they practically came together a few moments later. It was hard to tell through the haze who came first but Madara could not have cared less. All that mattered was the arch of Tobirama’s spine and the sheer abandon on his face, the hot pleasure rushing through him as they both spilled over his fist.

In the minutes of silence afterwards neither of them spoke. Tobirama pulled him down until their foreheads rested against each other and that was enough, quietly grinning at one another as they both slowly got their breath back. Eventually it was the younger man who broke the moment.

“So…you want so much more than fucking, hm?” His own words sent Madara reeling backwards.

“Wha–!? Shut up! So do you!” He jerked his hand up to point accusingly at the man underneath him but then his entire body went rigid when he realized he’d chosen the wrong hand. Droplets of cum sprayed off his fingers at the sudden motion only to land directly on the tip of Tobirama’s nose.

His eyes slowly rolling towards each other, Tobirama stared impassively at the offending liquid now dribbling down his skin. “Madara. If you would kindly hand me a tissue?”

“I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!”

“The tissue, Madara, before I wipe it on your shirt.”

“Understood.” With a soft noise of disgust Madara twisted his upper body and cast about until he spotted a box of tissues on the far corner of the desk. Reaching for it stretched his muscles awkwardly but he got a kiss for his troubles once Tobirama had cleaned off the offending spots.

After wiping themselves clean elsewhere and stuffing themselves back in to their clothing the two of them sat contemplating each other for a while, neither willing to speak first and neither really wanting to move either in case it broke the moment. Madara was fairly comfortable in the seat he’d claimed for himself. He could only hope that Tobirama was as happy to have him there as he was to squirm atop his new perch, shifting around until he found the perfect angle to box Tobirama’s hips with his knees and drape both arms over those deliciously broad shoulders.

Eventually, however, one of them had to speak. As soon as Tobirama opened his mouth Madara was left to regret that he hadn’t sucked it up and done it himself.

“So very kind of you to man up and confess first,” he said. “Embarrassing yourself to save me the trouble, how romantic.”

“IT WAS GOING TO BE A JOKE!”

Apparently they were already passed the stage of being cautious about their awkward start because Tobirama’s only reaction was to peel his lips back in a feral grin. Which, of course, sent Madara in a fit of offended screeching that he would later insist was not at all meant to cover up his own humiliation.

Starting their relationship off with a hand job and a screaming match probably wouldn’t have worked if they were any other couple. For them it was just another Tuesday. Madara shook his finger in Tobirama’s face, told him exactly how much of an asshole he was, and knew that the two of them were going to be just fine. He also knew that he was going to take proper advantage of the Day of Fools next year but he had ages to make plans for that – and no intentions of letting them backfire next time, no matter that this prank had screwed up so perfectly in his favor.


End file.
